Forsaken
by heroic villains
Summary: Joan Alexander was just a simple daughter of a fisherman until the day everything changed..the day she lost everything including her identity.
1. Prologue

Fish. Every single day of my life has been centered on one particular thing; fish. Eel, lamprey, and even the occasional whiskerfish consumed every hour of my day. I have grown accustomed to the soothing motion of the waves hitting the boat while I fall asleep after a long rigorous day out in the open sea. This was my life for sixteen years, and would probably be that way for the rest of my life. However, one seemingly normal day transformed into the worst day of my life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! I am honestly shocked that I got TWO reviews and FOUR likes in less than a week of posting the very VERY short prologue. I promise I will try my hardest to update on a weekly basis once I get on summer break.**

**jafcbutterfly****- I honestly am still deciding about the pairing in the story. I have a few ideas regarding the storyline, which depending on which one I chose it changes the pairing. **

**Ailei-chan****- I am just now finishing school, so I will definitely have more time during the summer to update on a weekly basis...hopefully!**

Chapter 1

Mama always stressed the importance of family. There wasn't a day that would go by that she wouldn't remind me that family is our identity, our foundation and most importantly how we survive. Regardless if we were out in the bay fishing or as she was tucking me into bed, she spoke of this with such a serious tone that often times I dismissed her wisdom for simply motherly advice. But what I thought was just motherly advice was really a warning. My mother warned me of what the future had in store for me, and I did not realize this until I had to choose between life or death. Who would thought it would be this hard?

xxxxxxxxx

If I move I'm dead, but at this point I don't think I would really care. The sounds of waves crashing against the small wooden boat I was currently laying in, as well as, the increasing voices of men filled my ears. What did I ever do to deserve such a punishment by the Gods? The soldiers seemed to be getting close by the second, but I am so paralyzed with fear that I seem to have no control of my body. My mind is lost. Every times I try to calm myself down I see my parents, my loving strong amazing parents, being mutilated by men who call themselves "heroes." They were my everything, and with my parents gone I seem to have nothing not even hope for myself.

The sound of wood breaking seemed to have made my heart stop quite literally, but it was not until I began to feel warm liquid drip down my leg. Time seemed to slow down just as my boat capsized into the bone chilling water of the Rockstone Bay. I had no choice but to succomb to the darkness.

xxxxxxxxx

I felt nothing..literally nothing. I couldn't move or even simply open my eyes. If this is what death felt like, then it is quite disappointing. I could hear faint voices mumbling words that was not in my native common tongue. Possibly old tongue or even Valryian, but one word stuck out like a sore thumb to me; Joan. The voices kept repeating my name over and over again until a woman appeared. Her face was covered in what looked to be scars caused by burns. I could not help but stare at her disturbing features; however, when I finally locked eyes with her a calming sensation seemed to ease the fear.

"Darkness surrounds you, child. Vicious creatures lurk in the shadows of your future, but do not cower to their venom. You must endure all of this pain for the fate of others rests in your hands." This is all a dream..it has to be. I am a nobody why would any of this be real? Almost as if she could sense my doubt the cloaked woman declared with complete confidence something only a madman would believe.

"You must obey my guidance, my dear, because you will reclaim the North and thus restore the unity throughout the realm."

Despite all the questions that I had for the woman, my surroundings began to fade into complete darkness.

**I will update in the next week I promise! Please review because I honestly would love to know what y'all think! -E**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who left comments on the very short chapter 1 that I posted last night. I think I have decided on the official pairing of the story, but there will be over love interests for Joan. Please continue to leave reviews and comments, and I hope y'all enjoy chapter 2! -E**

Chapter 2

An overwhelming burning sensation seemed to be spreading throughout my entire body. I do not recall how long I have been sinking to the bottom of the bay, but as every second passed by it seemed like an eternity. The chilling temperature of the bay that I has been a part of my life for so long was now taking away every last ounce of energy that I had left. At first I tried to fight my way to the surface in hopes of surviving, but I had lost all hope.

The absolute darkness was interrupted by a sudden memory like vision. The dark cloaked woman appeared once again repeating the same story that she foretold to me once before merely moments ago. "Reclaim the North…" echoed all around me in a hushed whisper. This is nothing but a dream, a nightmare of sorts, and rather a figment of my imagination that I was once scolded for as a child. The Stranger was mocking me I am sure of it. No wonder I seemed to have never prayed to such an emotionless tormentor of a God. Why else would this be happening to me? Instead of quick, easy, and seemingly painless death that I was expecting, I was having to endure the mocking of a God after having to watch those I cared for die by the hands of so called heroes. There is no justice in the afterlife; only pain and misery.

I was awoken by the feeling of something crawling on my arm. As I opened my eyes I was surprised to find myself on a beach of some sorts. I lifted my arm to shake off the small crab that had been crawling up my arm causing the tingling sensation, and suddenly screamed as pain shot up the side of my torso. Tears began to stream down the side of my face as I began to inspect the severity of my wound. While I began to prop myself up in order to get a better view of my side, I heard voices off in the distance. Voices coming from both the nearby woods, as well as, from the boats off in the distance of the shore that I was currently wounded on. I had to find a place to hide before either of the voices found me. Even if those in the forest were not Ironborn soldiers, the likelihood of them being friendly towards me was slim to none especially with my luck. I began to crawl towards the woods in hopes of finding some sort of shelter or hiding spot behind the large trees that seemed to be larger than any that I have ever seen before.

The sand soon began to blend into the rough texture of pebbled filled ground as I was crawling forward in hopes of hiding behind a tree. Each time I pushed myself forward I could feel whatever was lodged into my side dig deeper in my skin. The pain was becoming unbearable to the point that I could barely see due to the tears streaming down my face that burned my eyes along with the sweat. This situation could not get any worse….or so I thought. I did not even realize the foul language coming out of my mouth until I heard a rough voice say off in the distance, "Aye, I think I heard a voice coming from over there." I began to put my limp body into overdrive in hopes of hiding from whoever had heard my cries. The thorny shrubs began to scrape against my skin as I tried my hardest to go unseen, but the sound of leaves crunching against feet seemed to be getting closer and closer as each second passed painfully by. I peered between the branches of the shrubs in attempt to see who was approaching me, and that is when I saw him.

A tall broad young man, who looked to be possibly a couple years older than me, with armor that had a green sigil with a yellow flower in the middle. "Fuck.." I whispered to myself as I seemed to have become numb as I laid bleeding out on the ground. I laid there silently observing the knight as he looked to be searching for who I presumed to be me. I was so distracted watching his every move that I failed to realize that he had found me, and was now looking directly at me just as I had been doing moments before. The last thing I remember is the young knight crouching down to me, picking me up, and whispering close to my ear "There is no reason to be fearful. You are safe now, my lady." I looked back into the man's bright emerald eyes that displayed kindness yet a glimpse of darkness within them as well, and was overcome with a vision. I saw the young man watching off in the distance a woman turning around a waving to him as she climbed up onto a horse. What in the seven hells does that mean? Then I passed out while in the arms of my handsome rescuer.

xxxxx

Soft sheets were wrapped around my body I noticed as I began to wake up. Oh god why had I been so stupid? I could have prevented all of this if I had just kept my mouth shut. I began to panic due to the immense pain I presume caused by my wound that I had gained while fleeing from the Ironborn soldiers, as well as, not knowing where the hell I was currently residing. Arms suddenly wrapped around me while hushing me attempting to calm me down. "Shhh it is okay, young one. You are safe. There is no reason to be afraid." I then was able to open my eyes, and became suddenly aware of the septa that was holding me in her arms in the bed I laid in.

"Where am I?" I mumbled to the septa. Her kind eyes looked into mine almost as if she was searching for something. "You are in Highgarden, my dear." She paused briefly causing a dead silence fill the room, and then continued, "Where did you think you were?" Her question puzzled me because I really had no idea where I was. Did she think that I was someone else? I slowly propped myself up, so that I was able to take in my surrounding of the room. The bed I was currently laying on was more extravagant than anything I had ever seen before, and that was just the bed! The room was decorated in stunning greens and yellows with what I presume to be expensive furniture fit only for proper lords and ladies. While I was admiring the grand room I was currently in, the septa announced that she was going to fetch me some food since I had not eaten in quite some time. "Just lay here until I return. You do not want to try to get up with your wound still healing," she advised as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

My father used to always tell me whenever I went against my mother's wishes and found myself in trouble an old saying; "Curiosity killed the cat." If I was a cat, I would so be dead right now. I had managed in the brief minutes of the septa's departure to find myself laying on the cold tile on the room in agonizing pain. I had tried to get up to more or less snoop around the room I was currently stuck in. Yes I know it was a bad idea, but I did not realize that until I had no way of getting myself off the ground. "I am such a fuckin' idiot." I mumbled to myself. "You really shouldn't be out of bed, my lady." The voice that nearly scared me to death came from the doorway. I slowly turned my torso around, which was not a good idea that led me to hissing in pain. A pair of arms suddenly picked me up off the cold tile floor and placed me back onto the soft bed. Despite the complete lack of desire to look up to see the face of the man with the gruff yet appealing voice, I knew I had to do so sooner rather than later. My eyes were met with the same pair of stunning emerald eyes of the knight who had rescued me. The young man had high cheekbones with a light skin tone that seemed to have almost a honey glow. I then became aware of the strong likelihood of my grotesque appearance in front of such a handsome man. I pushed the covers up across my chest in hopes of covering myself somewhat even though he probably had no desire to see such me in such a way. "I do not think I have had the chance to properly introduce myself. My name is Garlan Tyrell, the Lord of Brightwater Keep. I am the one who found you out by the beach yesterday. Would you care to explain what you were mumbling to me?" His words not only left me speechless, but also fearful of what I might have said. "What ever do you mean, my lord?" I asked attempting to pretend like I had nothing to hide. He smirked at me just before he said something that seemed to have made my heart literally stop. "Well first off how exactly do you intend to reclaim the North?" Oh god even when I am unconscious I fuck up..

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! I promise the next chapter will be significantly longer. I just have not had the time, but I am now on summer break so I will have much more time to spend writing. Please leave comments and reviews! -E**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating in almost a month. I am still trying to decide how I want this story to develop, and if it is even worth my time. Please keep in mind that this is my first fanfiction, so I am new to the entire process. Hope y'all enjoy chapter 3! xoxo -E**

**Chapter 3**

Please to the gods tell me he did not just say that...How the hell am I supposed to get out of this mess?

"I...uh...I was just dreaming, ya know? A childish dream." The words stuttered out of my mouth without a second thought as I tried to convince hi,.

Garlan starred with his wide alluring green eyes with a smirk on his lips for a good thirty seconds before finally responding.

"You are a terrible liar, my dear. If I were you I would not lie to me again if you know what is best for you. You are a guest in my home. I have offered much more hospitality than most would have given to a young reckless girl like you. So I am going to as you one more time; what did you mean by you are going to reclaim the burned to the ground, hopeless, and all but completely abandoned North?"

A cold sweat along with chills covered my arms as I sat there contemplating how I should answer. If I tell the truth, he could brand me a traitor considering House Martell is an ally to the Lannisters. However, if I try to lie again, he could have no mercy and kill me.

"My lord, it was just a dream; like I already told you. It means nothing...truly nothing."

It was not a complete lie because at the moment I have no idea what any of this means. How was I, a 16 year old southerner from the island of Oakenshield, supposed to bring prosperity to the north that is currently completely destroyed? The north needs a hero, who is brave and glorious. I am no hero. I am nothing but an orphan now.

Unfortunately for me despite my best efforts to convince the young handsome lord, Garlan seemed to not believe a single bit of it. Thankfully just as he was about to say something, the woman came back (finally!) with food that looked to be some kind of soup and a dress in her other hand.

"My lord" she said to acknowledge Garlan as she walked into the room.

As I layed in the comfortable bed devouring the delicious soup, the kind woman informed me that I must get dressed because I had been requested in the main hall.

Despite my own personal desire to continue to eat and rest, I managed to get out of bed. As I neared the table the dress was currently laying on, I noticed the stunning detailing of the dress I was given. The dress was a dark turquoise color with gold detailing that went across the bust of the dress, as well as, the sleeves.

Once I had managed to put on the dress I turned to look in the mirror and was absolutely horrified by what I saw. The dress barely covered my chest, and to make matters worse was wide open in the back. My old necklace that I somehow did not lose during my escape, contrasted real well to the coloring of the dress, but I was still quite weary about wearing the dress. How could someone wear this without leaving anything to the imagination? Much to my dismay I had to deal with the revealing dress regardless of how comfortable I was in it.

Once I had a minor pep talk to myself, I walked out of the room and found the woman waiting for me. Without a word she began walking down the hallway. As I followed her I noticed the lavish details that I was so unaccustomed to. I was used to a small house with two rooms, kitchen, and one small bathroom. My home could not even compare to the Highgarden castle I was currently in.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the woman's soft voice. "If you know what is best for you, do not disrespect them." And with that she opened the door and gently pushed me into the large room.

The room looked to be the main hall with one large table that sat up higher than the rest of the room almost like it was a court of some sort. At the table sat five people that were obviously highborns due to their distinct extravagant attire.

As I continued to take in all of my surroundings, a loud strong voice brought me out of my trance.

"It is not polite to stand around wasting my time, girl." The voice came from the familiar cocky yet appealing voice of Garlan Tyrell. Who in the gods does he think he is to embarrass me in such a way?

"Sorry, my lord. I did not intend on wasting your precious time." I responded in a slight sarcastic tone looking directly at Garlan with a smug grin just as he had moments before. As Garlan was about to respond in most likely a rude manner, a woman's voice spoke up.

"Now now, Garlan. The girl is our guest after all." The woman wore an elegant headwrap with small jewels that glimmered as she spoke.

"Enough." The forceful voice came from another person this time. An older man that sat directly in the middle of the large table. "What is your name, girl?"

"Joan...My name is Joan Alexander, my lord." I managed to say as my hands began to tremble despite my best efforts to remain calm. Fear of imprisonment or worse death flooded my thoughts as I stood in front of the lord of Highgarden.

What if they thought I was a traitor? Someone who supported the uprising from the Ironborn or even worse the north?

"How old are you, my dear?" Lady Olenna asked with a much more soft kind voice this time.

"Almost seven and ten, my lady." I responded quickly trying to keep my composure.

"Please explain to me why you were found washed up on our shores. Are you some sort of spy from the Ironborn fools?" Lord Tyrell asked in a harsh tone that sent chills down my spine. My fear began to grow rapidly due to the harshness of his voice.

"No...no..no of course not, my lord." I managed to sputter out real quick.

"I am from the small town of Liberty on the island of Oakenshield. The Ironborn raided our village while I was out at sea with my parents. When I was coming back to shore, they struck down my parents, so I hid in the bottom of our boat and must have passed out until I landed on shore." Everything I said seemed to just have flown right out my mouth. I had not even noticed the tears that had began to fall down my face. I quickly began to wipe them off out of pure embarrassment. They must all think I am a weak child now that somehow managed to survive.

As I stood in front of them wiping my tears, I slowly looked up and noticed the expressions on their faces. Each one of them seemed utterly shocked and somewhat sympathetic even Garlan. The silence remained within the lavish hall until Lady Olenna spoke up.

"Well, my dear, I assure you that you are safe here. There is no need to be fearful no longer."

"You are free to go, girl." Lord Tyrell murmured as he began to sip on what I presumed was wine.

As I politely bowed to the council and about to walk away, Lady Olenna's voice made me stop to turn around.

"Actually, I would like to speak with you out in the gardens." Lady Olenna informed me with a smug grin playing on her lips. I did not know what to expect; however, what ever she wanted to discuss probably was not going to be good. What in the gods did I get myself into?

**Please review and leave comments! Until next time.. xoxo -E**


End file.
